


The Youngest Daughter

by maacygreey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, a couple of original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maacygreey/pseuds/maacygreey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mandy and Mickey against the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Youngest Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Be nice.

Mickey doesn't remember a time when his family worked like all the 'normal' families the tv kept showing him. His mom died when he was 3 years old, and even if she was around, he doubts things would be so much different. From the few stories he had heard about her, she was a mess just like everybody else. 

Terry had always been drunk and an asshole; his brothers had always been dumb and criminals; and innocent little Mandy lasted for about 5 seconds before she started screaming and kicking and she hasn't stopped since. But at least having Mandy around had always been fun.   
When they were little Mickey used to tell her the same scary ghetto stories that his brothers told him. He found out that the drugs and guns and deaths were not so scary when he was the one narrating the story; it never occurred to him that maybe that was the same reason his brothers passed the stories down to him. Mandy never got scared for more than a couple of hours, never woke up screaming in the middle of the night and never, ever backed down from a fight.

They are the closest on age of his family, so even when his brothers started trailing behind him, Mandy had always been the one to see through his bullshit. Mickey respects her, on his own way, but there is no doubt in his mind that Mandy is the reason they made it this far; she is the one that buys groseries, she pays the bills, she sometimes cleans the plates and pots and, most of the time, when they're having an actual sit down meal, she was the one to cook it. He has also been on the losing end of a fight with her, so he knows that when she hands you money and tells you to go pay some bill, you go and you pay that bill. Fighting with Mandy is a lot like fighting with Terry. Not a good place to be.

So it's safe to say Mickey grew up knowing that some women are not to be messed with. Mandy is the first name that comes to mind but there is also Lauren or Laura or something, the skank who lives two blocks south, who once found him dealing coke on her front yard and tried to shot him with her shotgun. There's Ms Williams, the nicest old lady you can think about, with the heaviest and most dangerous purse he has ever had the misfortune of trying to steal. He recently met the towelheads wife from the Kash and Grab store, and quickly learned that he needed to wait until she was out of the place and her gutless husband was around before walking in to get snacks. That woman can really yell when she's upset and there are not that many people who can actually scare him when they threaten him with a gun. She is one of them.

But none of them beat Mandy in badassnes. That girl grew up in the same hell hole he grew up in, only she was younger and everybody thought she was weaker. Mandy made sure to prove to every single one of them, including Mickey, just how strong she was.  
Which is why he gets so fucking upset when she comes back crying from the Gallaghers house. She knows how to defend herself, so this Ian kid must have really done something horrible to her. Mickey is going to fucking kill him.

He spends about two or three days planning Ian Gallaghers beat down, and then spends the next few weeks trying to remember that Mandy would kill him if he beats her new boyfriend... but still, Mickey wants his blood. It takes him a while to accept that Mandy looks happy and he's finally able to relax. That doesn't mean he likes that Gallagher kid, there's something unnerving about him, and he feels his skin crawl everytime he walks into his house and Ian's sitting on the couch; or when he walks into the Kash and Grab and feels his eyes on him. Ian Gallagher may not be a dead man anymore but he walks on thin ice. The minute he steps out of life, Mickey will be right behind Mandy, beating the shit out of whatever remains Mandy leaves. She has never needed help defending herself, but that doesn't stop Mickey from defending her. In his mind, if you don't fear Mandy Milkovich, then you just don't know what she's capable of doing to a person, and that's even beforr she takes out the baton. Mickey always thought it was ironic how he gave her that baton to beat anybody who would bother her- back when she was still young and people had just started calling her a slut- and yet he had been the first one to know what it feels like to be beaten by her with it. Mandy and a weapon, why did he ever thought that was a good idea?

Mandy is the only person he has ever feel the need to protect. For a long time when they were kids, Mandy was the only friend he had. She drinks, curses and smokes just as much as he does, and while he can see how one day she'll find a guy and fall for him; he knows that Mandy is the only person who can get behind those walls he built a long time ago. The entire world can go fuck itself and as long as Mandy is sort of okay, Mickey will be sort of okay.


End file.
